


秋

by cielo77



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 「我們最不樂意見到的便是約翰在夜晚來拜訪我們。」實際上，約翰從未得到那樣的機會。“Trust is the price of our love, Jonathan.”





	秋

**Author's Note:**

> _“In that moment, I received some semblance of hope. An opportunity to grieve unalone. And your son took that from me! Stole that from me! Killed that from me! People keep asking if I'm back. And I haven't really had an answer. But now, yeah, I'm thinking I'm back!”_
> 
> 重溫第一部JW的一段話，「那一刻，我看到了一絲希望，一個不再獨自一人痛苦的機會。然後你的兒子⋯⋯從我身邊奪走了它，從我身邊偷走了它，在我面前殺了它！人們一直在問我是不是回來了，但我始終沒有一個真正的答案。不過現在，沒錯，我覺得我回來了。」

濱海，John往那純白的大型遮陽傘走去。

偌大的沙灘上唯一的一支，那之下正半躺著一個悠然地飲用著飲品的年長男人，灰白的捲翹髮梢伴舞著海風飄逸於炎熱的空氣之中。

John沿著海水與乾燥沙粒的邊界線走近了那男人。

廣闊的沙灘上除了他們倆人之外，別無他人。

徐徐輕風吹動了翠綠的葉片，發出了窸窣的聲響；波浪拍打在了細軟的沙灘上，浪花聲此起彼落著。

Winston享受著南方私人島嶼的溫煦陽光，直到他看見了那預料之外的訪客，悠閒的目光撞進了那一雙憤怒的幽深眼睛。

Winston那將飲品拿近自己的動作一頓，然後，他緩緩地將它放回一旁的圓桌上。

「告訴我，」他將墨鏡摘下，「你跟隨著心中的憤怒而前來了，」凝望著在不遠處停下了腳步的John，「是為了來取走我的性命，為了平息那永不滅般的怒火？」

「不。」John低聲喚道，「Winston。」

「那麼，你就沒有前來的理由，Jonathan。」Winston回道。「我無法幫你。我已退休了。」

浪花拍打上被陽光照得暖和的沙灘。John的腳正陷於這些細碎的沙粒之中，海水將捲起的西褲腳打濕了，他能感受到腳周身的沙粒的柔軟與溫暖，亦如他依然能從Winston的眼中看見熟稔的溫和，而這令他愈加憤怒。

「酒店回歸你名下，」John緊盯著那泰然自若的男人，「你卻讓給了Charon。」

「是的，」Winston啜飲一口冰涼的飲品，「我的計劃，總得為Charon作好安排。」他沖John眨了眨眼，微笑了。

John內心那強烈的情緒絲毫沒有緩和，依然緊盯著Winston，低語道，「就像你為我所作出的安排。」

「為了你好，」Winston又啜飲了一口，「是的。」然後他緩緩地將目光移開了。

他低低呢喃，「你為什麼要前來，Jonathan。」

倆人之間的距離並不長遠，話語清晰地傳進John的耳裡。

「你在不滿，」John的胸膛劇烈地起伏了起來，「你在生氣。」他的呼吸變得粗重混濁，眼眶有一種陌生的熱度，他用力地將眼角的濕意眨去。「本該是我生氣，你對我開了槍，將我從空中花園射了下去！」

Winston停頓了一下，有些擔憂，「Jona……」

「『沒有規矩，我們活得如同野獸。』」John戒備地搖了搖頭，罕見而無禮地打斷了Winston的話語，「沒有信任，我們……」

通紅著雙眼，他瞪視著那一臉擔心的年長男人。

自那一個清晨之後，憤怒的餘韻始終宛若一顆大石，每天沉甸甸地壓在他的胸膛上，令他難以呼吸，近乎窒息。

每一次的胸膛起伏都會牽引起心中的憤怒，被背叛的煎熬，以及，一股不知所措的迷茫。

又一波浪花拍打在那深紫瘀青依然清晰可見的小腿上。

「沒有信任，」他最終說道，「我……不知道我的下一步該怎麼走了。」

「Winston。」他低語喚了一聲。

Winston感覺自己的心臟緊縮了一下。

「你問我是不是來奪取你的性命，」John將話語停了下來，搖搖頭，「我不知道。」

「我真的沒有一個答案。」

Winston張了張口，然後在內心裡深嘆了一口氣。

瀰漫於彼此之間的沉默，他率先將它打破了。

「你有Bowery King，你有，」Winston不得不坦白，「暗地中地，Charon，我已交代好了。我實在不曉得我還能怎麼幫你。」

他的手指撫摸過放於桌面上的一隻手錶的表面，留戀而感到安全的。

John注意到了這個舉動，目光閃爍著，「那錶……」

「你也正配戴著呢。」Winston的目光從桌上那隻黑錶移往John的左手，那裡有一隻銀白錶面的手錶，「同一隻。可還記得那近四十年前一個輕寒料峭的日子，連午後的陽光也無法驅走初春的薄寒……」

「你入了行，」他的目光緩緩地從下往上將John看進眼裡，手指撫摸著漆黑的錶面上的那層玻璃，「我為你慶祝，將這款手錶送給了你，同你的西裝、你的頭髮與你幽深的眼底那般靜謐烏黑的款式，但最終你卻要走了我佩戴的這隻？」

John僵硬在原地，好似有些窘迫，但還是點了點頭。

Winston輕笑了。

他從椅中站起身，往John緩慢地走近了。

「許多年後的夏天，你與Helen相遇，有了一段美好的時光，」他繼續道，海水將他的腳指頭淹沒，「病魔卻將她從你身邊帶走。你是否從此恨起了這世界？Jonathan。」

John的眼中有一絲痛苦掠過。

「我失去了一切，Helen與the dog，那最後的禮物。」他低低地道，「我失去了最後一絲不再獨自一人痛苦的機會。」

他抬起眼，目光會上Winston的，「然後我到了紐約Continental酒店，三番兩次，以為著我能信任你，最後的一線希望，你卻也將它從我身邊奪走了！」

John的胸膛又高高地起伏了起來，背脊繃緊著。

Winston又走近了幾步，海水淹沒過他的腳腕。他終於與John面對著面站到了一起。

Winston將手掌置於John的後背，輕柔地摩挲著，感受著掌心之下的肌肉從繃緊的狀態，逐漸轉變成放鬆與不顯著的顫抖。

「我很抱歉傷害到了你，Jonathan。」他說道，凝望著John的眼神溫柔而痛心的。「那從不是我的本意，你始終是我最鍾愛的孩子。」

看著那樣的眼神，John不由心軟了，簡單的令他對自己生起了悶氣。

「我知道的，」他低低地道，悶悶不樂的，低聲補充了一句，「這不代表我原諒了你。」

Winston看著John皺起了眉頭的樣子，聽見了那一句話語，他的胸腔僅剩近乎盈滿的愛憐與一絲好笑。

「那當然，my dear。」

「有一年酷寒的冬天，你傷痕累累來到了酒店門口，」Winston的手移到John依然殘存著血痂的臉上，輕柔地觸碰著殘存的一道道深紅塊狀物。John在他的觸碰之下顫抖著。他微微一笑。

「不是為了尋求庇護，因為你已將所有目標與對手清除。」他追憶那天的回憶，一個下著小白雪的日子，「你倒在了我的身上，Charon嚇了一跳，那沉甸甸的重量，並不會比這一陣子你所感受到的胸悶要來得少，也不會比我當時與從你重回舊業以來的擔憂要來得薄。」

「以往我從不過問你前來尋我的原因，並不完全是出於為你的考量。我顧慮著我將深陷於其中，從而將權力與野心擺放在你之後。過去久遠的一段時間裡，我曾難以接受它極有可能會成真。」

「Winston，」John低喚了一聲，「那麼，現在……」

Winston微笑了。「如今你為了什麼而前來？Jonathan。」他低柔地問出聲，「你曾為了那份珍稀的愛而回歸，現在是否也是出於同樣的緣由？」

「你是否準備好與我一同徹底地銷聲匿跡，準備好不再深陷於泥潭，徹頭徹尾地退休了？」

他們的眼中有著彼此，貼近的身影倒映於波光粼粼的海面。

雪白的浪花拍打在倆人的小腿上，溫柔而舒適的，一如那吹拂而過的南方島嶼的徐徐微風。

John凝視進Winston的雙眼，「這是你所想要的嗎？儘管我還無法完全信任回你……」

「信任是愛的代價，」Winston低語道，「我能帶你適應，我們一起。」然後，他輕柔地親吻了John。

***

Charon翻到一張舊照片，不禁莞爾一笑。

那是Mr. Wick入行的第一天。

他的登記於午後被見證；名字於夕陽西沉前被行政部門添加進名錄之中，公開與開放僱用；賀禮於夜晚收到，一隻與負責人相同款式的手錶。

但Mr. Wick卻提出了與負責人交換手錶的要求……

Charon的手機忽地響起了。

他收到一封來自一個未知號碼的簡訊。兩張照片，一條訊息。

> _與my dear溜上島晃了一圈。_

Charon笑了。他凝視了那兩張照片長久的一段時間，久得彷彿能將圖像永遠銘記於腦中，然後將簡訊刪除了。

可不能留下一絲可追溯的痕跡。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提及的相片可於[此](http://cielo77.lofter.com/post/1d1cf9b8_1c6366e05)觀看 :)


End file.
